


Beneficiary

by KicknRun



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: +plus the rest of the team but not really, Gen, gets like one line of dialougue so he's in the tags, tuuri does something CoOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KicknRun/pseuds/KicknRun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ground rumbles, and Tuuri knows she will not die this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneficiary

 

They were lucky, the first few raids.The first raid wasn’t too bad, and practice makes perfect, right? The second and third raids went just fine.

This raid was on a crash course to failing spectacularly.

Everything goes wrong, very very loudly. Its in a library, once proud stone now decaying, what is means defiled and gone, ready to be opened like one of the Old World’s innumerable rotten presents.

(Number 42: library, many books above ground, preserved books below ground. high value collection)

There is a loud rumbling sound, and as Tuuri looks out from the window, more of the roof starts to cave in. Mikkel is at the door of the library, and Sigrun, Lalli, and Emil already seem to be getting out of there. Sigrun, of all people, has a gash running down her arm, and favors her arm as she runs. Tuuri starts the engine.

It doesn’t start, and the ground begins to rumble. There is a thudding sound at the cockpit, and Tuuri turns her head to look back at the door, even though she already knows who it is. 

“Is something happening! What’s going on? ”, Reynir yelps in panicked Icelandic, and Tuuri winces, because she needs to think, and having a panicking Icelandic boy at the door is not. _Helping_.

Tuuri tries to start the engine again, and it fails again. 

“I’m starting the engine! We’re leaving, and everything will be fine.”, Tuuri lies. She tries not to think of what ‘everything will be fine’ means, because she isn’t fooling herself, and she doesn’t think she’s fooling Reynir either. Because, if she can’t start this engine, they’ll all be nothing but dead, and she can’t have that.

The ground rumbles again, stronger, and Tuuri feels it though the metal treads of the tank. The old library collapses in on itself,entirely, and something like a displeased rumble sounds.

_Its a giant_  
_a giant_  
_giant_

The word _giant_ loops itself on an endless circle around her mind, stopping everything else. Then Tuuri forces down her panic like the weak little thing it is, and tries the engine one last time.

And the proximity monitor beeps. They’ve finally reached the tank. Tuuri yanks down the lever that will let them in and leaves them to close the door for themselves. 

The engine still hasn’t started. She had a ton of luck right now, a full load but a broken boat. 

Something weak and fleshy starts breaking out from the once-library, and a chittering starts, and Tuuri knows she will not die this way. 

Onni had never taught her much about this, but he had taught her a little, and that was hopefully enough. Beside, any Finn worth their salt knew how to compose a runo. What she needed was a goddess, and a goal. She (un)fortunately had both.

They must be getting restless now, but they couldn't leave until they had been decontaminated , so she could do this. Actually, she had to do this.

Tuuri stands up, spreads her arms straight and wide, takes a deep breath, and sings.

_I call to Tuuri, my namesake_

_Listen to my fear_  
_as I call to your grace_  
_From a dark and silent land_  
_Full of danger, this place_

_Grant of me you grace_  
_I beg_  
_I plea_  
_I beseech_

_for luck_

_So we can live,_  
_a goal we hope to reach_

_For Tuonela is another day_  
_Our lives a keepsake_

Her arms drop, and Tuuri takes in a swallow from her throat to her now much dryer mouth. Tuuri counts to ten before trying the engine once again, because the goddess could always choose not to listen, or punish her for her impatience, and they would all die.

The engine starts.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh, i really just wanted to see Tuuri do something magic, since Minna said that even people who don't have magical talent can do runos, and I'm pretty proud of this catastrophe. and to anyone who's reading Hop Skip Fall, the next chapter's going smooth! I'm just putting 75% of my creative output into the Tomorrow Villains AU, which is going to be lengthy.
> 
> Also, if you want to have even more procrastination, send me prompts at my tumblr
> 
>  
> 
> kicknrun.tumblr.com


End file.
